Raggiblok Season
by atruwriter
Summary: George finds comfort in the peculiar and perhaps he too gives a little comfort to someone else.


**Title**: Raggiblok Season  
**Relationship**: George/Luna  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Word Count**: 843  
**Summary**: George finds comfort in the peculiar and perhaps he too gives a little comfort to someone else.

**Note**: _A long time ago, on MySpace, a reader asked if I might write a George/Lune story and I'm only now getting to it. So, if you're still reading, I hope you like this and I'm sorry for the long wait!_

**_Raggiblok Season_**

1/1

George stared curiously at the woman standing center in the field wearing a long billowy dress. She wiggled her toes in the damp grass, staring at the sky as if expecting something to fall at any given moment. Arched as she was, her long blonde hair hung to the back of her knees in wavy tresses that looked soft. He half-smiled at the quirkiness of his newest employee and walked toward her with a lifted brow, already waiting for her unusual response to any conversation he meant to start with her.

"There a reason you're out in the middle of this field that just so happens to be in front of my house?" he asked, no censure but complete curiosity in his voice.

"It's raggiblok season," she told him in her high but oddly sweet voice.

Stepping up next to her, he pitched his head back to see the sky. "And these things come up there, I s'pose?"

"Mmhmm," she murmured, still staring.

"Will _I _be able to see them?"

"Do you want to?" she asked dreamily, as if simply _wanting _meant having.

He quirked a brow. "I'm not opposed to it."

She laughed lightly, something he noticed she didn't do often. For someone so light and almost ethereal she didn't take part in some of the most joyous of things.

"Would you like to know what raggibloks are?"

With a teasing smirk, he asked, "Do you want to tell me?"

Lifting her head upright, she stared at him as he too stood properly. "I would." With eyes twinkling, she reached out and took his hand in a rather forward but pleasant gesture. "You're not just teasing me, are you?"

If he thought she'd look disappointed or even surprised over the fact, she wasn't. Instead, she waited non-judgmentally for him to answer; as if she could live with the answer either way, because she'd _had _to learn to live that way. He found he hated the idea that someone as genuine as her had to expect the worst but then, she'd taken the task on well, hadn't she?

"I'm not." He shook his head as if to further assure her. "If you've got the time, I've just the ear to listen… Literally, even. You can try the other one but it's best to talk into this one," he said, pointing to his missing appendage with an easy-going grin. "Everything comes in loud and clear."

Her lips curled at the corners. "At least you still have an ear on your good side."

He laughed. "Did you just make a joke, Miss Luna?"

She nodded slowly.

With a mischievous furrow of his brow, he asked, "Does that mean you do or don't think I indeed have a good and bad side?"

"Mm," she murmured thoughtfully, "Everybody has a good and bad side, some are simply better at hiding it."

So serious for a young little bit like her.

"And you?" he asked. "Which is your good side?"

"The side facing you," she told him, staring up at him sweetly.

Walking around her, he looked her up and down. "Nope, you don't look bad from back here."

She laughed lightly, the sweet melodic sound sending a hitch to his heart. Her long hair swayed side to side at her back and he hesitated to touch it, as if only now realizing he'd been reaching out in the first place.

"Go ahead," she told him, despite not even facing him.

Startled but not willing to stop, he tangled his hand in her long blond waves. It truly was the softest thing he'd ever touched in his life.

She smiled at him over her shoulder. "I think you're rather peculiar," she told him. "And I like that."

Grinning, he stepped up next to her. "I think you're rather peculiar as well." With a nod, he winked down at her. "And I like that."

She hooked her arm with his and then tipped her head back once more. "Watch closely and you'll see the raggibloks landing… They bring prosperity and true love to all that see them."

He hesitated in looking at the sky for a moment, instead staring at her sweet face. Her pink lips were parted and her dreamy blue eyes searched the skies with such earnest devotion.

"And what of two people who see one together? What does that mean?" he asked her before tearing his eyes from her and setting them above.

"Good fortune and great love to us." She looked over at him from the corner of her eyes. "So close your eyes tight if you're not ready for the adventure that follows."

George grinned. "With you, Miss Luna, I believe I could handle any adventure that comes our way."

"Eyes open then," she said smiling.

"Wide open," he agreed.

And so the early morning was spent waiting for the famed raggibloks and the promise of a true beginning. While George hadn't gone out looking for love, he had a feeling he'd be leaving with a definite start to it. He couldn't be happier.


End file.
